Pour Vous
by OhGetHer
Summary: All Grantaire wants to do is kiss Enjolras. With the barricades soon to arise, will he ever get the chance? Was going to be a one-shot, may turn out to be something a little longer :) Please read and review!
1. Interruptions

All he wanted to do was kiss Enjolras.

He looked so perfect up there, standing on a crate in the Café Musain, giving yet another speech about the awful state of France.

Grantaire had long since zoned out, he allowed his mind to wander, and gave half-hearted cheers when everyone else did. It didn't really matter; Enjolras had said all the same things before, even if he hadn't used the same words.

Besides, Grantaire had far more important things to think about.

Like whether or not to get another bottle of brandy, or what it would feel like to kiss Enjolras….

As he ran this thought lovingly through his mind, he realised that the man in question was standing in front of him.

"You seem distracted tonight Grantaire, is it possible that you've finally drunk your brain away?" Enjolras asked with a smile

"Not quite yet, I'll finish drinking my way through Paris and get back to you" Grantaire retorted.

They always conversed like this, Enjolras teasing Grantaire for his lack of sobriety, his cynicism or his almost blatant disregard for hygiene.

Grantaire would always have witty remark ready to mock Enjolras. Whether it was for his overwhelming passion for the people, or his almost non-existent passion for women.

Tonight however, Enjolras did not look in the mood for even a friendly argument.

As the night grew later, the loving crowd thinned, each waving a cheery goodbye to Enjolras, who smiled and sent them away with friendly words. But Grantaire could see through his smile.

When it reached midnight, only a few other Ami's remained.

Enjolras was sat in a corner, hunched over some books and papers. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were at a table, conversing in low voices about the declining health of General Lamarque. And Feuilly was sat by the door, looking tired.

Grantaire himself was sat in his usual seat, draining the small café of what wine it had left.

Courfeyrac left shortly after half past, leaving Feuilly and Combeferre talking for a while. By one o'clock, they had left too.

It was almost half past one when Enjolras finally sighed, shut his book and put his head in his hands. "The Weeping Apollo" Grantaire couldn't help thinking.

"What am I Doing?" Enjolras suddenly exclaimed "I shall send them all to their deaths!"

"Were you planning on it?" Grantaire inquired, rising from his seat "Or simply stating a fact?"

Enjolras jumped, he had apparently been assured of his solidarity. Regaining himself, He said, "A little of both I suppose" He laughed "Do I plan for them to die? No. Do I plan for them to fight? Yes! And if they fight, they will surely die!"

He had risen, and was now standing in the middle of the room, as he had done earlier that evening.

But this was not the Enjolras who had given such a rousing speech. This Enjolras looked far more scared.

"I am killing them" he whispered softly "It will not be I who fire those bullets, but nevertheless, their blood will be on my hands"

He looked positively frightened now.

Grantaire moved towards him, "Do you mean for them to die?" He tried to sound as sober as possible.

"Meaning and doing are two very different things!" Enjolras burst out, throwing his hands in the air.

"I do not mean for, nor do I want them to die but I will still lead them into battle, I will still be responsible for their deaths"

This was Enjolras as Grantaire had never seen him, unsure and wild.

He would never admit it, but Grantaire quite liked seeing the god knocked off his pedestal.

"They are going willingly" He wasn't used to consoling people, things were usually the other way around.

"You have forced them into nothing" Enjolras whirled around, not wanting to hear the truth.

"Their families will blame me" Enjolras sounded close to crying.

"Stop!" Grantaire blurted out, "This is not your fault, and in any case, they are not yet dead!"

Enjolras chuckled and Grantaire could see he was beginning to break him.

"Please believe me" He said softly, walking around so as to look him in the eye.

"You are a good man"

He was directly in front of Enjolras now, staring him in the eyes. The very blue eyes…

God, he was handsome.

The way he looked at that moment.

His yellow hair could have been made from gold in the candlelight, his lips were soft looking and oh so inviting.

His shoulders were muscular, and from underneath his half unbuttoned shirt,

Grantaire could see his chest was too.

In Enjolras's eyes, Grantaire was beautiful. His dark, curly hair, falling across deep green eyes with flecks of yellow, set under dark brows.

Everything about Grantaire spoke of sorrow and weariness. All except those eyes.

They spoke of something deeper, and Enjolras saw that.

They were staring at each other, almost as if for the first time.

Grantaire looked as though he was going to speak, but just as he was about to Enjolras suddenly shook himself.

"What are you even still doing here Grantaire? You don't believe in the revolution"

Grantaire laughed, "No, you're right, I don't"

"Then why?" Enjolras looked scared again.

Feeling oddly brave, probably because of the large amounts of alcohol he'd ingested, he answered

"Because of you, Enjolras"

He turned away, waiting for Enjolras to explode with anger, for him to say that that was no reason to go to your death, that he should stop being stupid.

What he didn't expect, however, was for him to simply walk towards him, without saying a word.

It seemed to take an age for him to cross the room.

When he finally reached Grantaire, he put a hand to his cheek, gently turning 'Taire's head to face his own.

"Funny" he whispered, with something more than humour in his eyes,

"I was fighting for you"

Those words gave Grantaire more courage that any bottle ever could. With his drunkenness forgotten, he leant forward as Enjolras kissed him.

Enjolras was kissing him! His darling, beloved Enjolras was finally kissing him.

All Grantaire could do was hold on.

To what, it didn't really matter. It had started with Enjolras's face, then his neck, then his hair.

His arms were twined around Enjolras, one round his waist, the other hand still caressing his hair.

Every part of Enjolras felt divine to Grantaire, and he didn't ever want to let go.

Enjolras's hands had not been idle either; one was at Grantaire's neck, further pushing their heads together; the other was at his back, attempting to make sure there was as little space as possible between their bodies.

It was blissful. Their lips moved in perfect tandem, pushing against one another, pulling slightly away, only to come crashing back again.

Grantaire was just wondering if this could last forever when there was a noise from the stairs. They broke apart, quickly trying to look as if they were doing anything other than passionately kissing.

They ended up with Enjolras back with his books and Grantaire standing by him, looking slightly angry.

Combeferre came bounding up the stairs "Enjolras, I" he stopped abruptly. He stared at Grantaire and Enjolras who were both heavily breathing.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, looking faintly amused.

Enjolras looked startled for a moment, then he replied "Taire, Grantaire and I were, well, we, uh" Grantaire almost bust out laughing. Enjolras was speechless! He had never known such a thing.

Something happy stirred in him at the thought that it was he who had caused such a loss of words.

Managing to keep a straight face,Grantaire interjected "We were having an argument"

Combeferre grinned "What about this time?" Improvising quickly, Grantaire retorted "Whores. Enjolras thinks they're immoral, I disagree.

At this Combeferre burst out laughing "Oh Enjolras, you virtuous fool!"

Crossing the room to where Enjolras was sitting, he picked up the book Enjolras had been so engrossed in "I only came back to get my book which you so neatly borrowed" He said between chuckles.

As he was half way back towards the stairs, he turned and remarked "Don't keep him fighting too long Grantaire, our glorious leader needs his sleep!" And with another burst of laughter, he was gone.

When the sound of his footsteps had finally receded, Enjolras breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close" he whispered, rising from his chair.

"Close to perfect" Grantaire remarked, winking.

"Be serious" Enjolras chided "I am wild" Grantaire replied.

And not being able to contain himself any longer, he took Enjolras's face in his hands and kissed him.

It felt tremendous to kiss Enjolras again, to be in his arms felt more perfect than he could ever have imagined.

This kiss was even better than the first, it might have been slightly clumsier, but it was also deeper somehow.

He moaned softly as Enjolras deepened the kiss, pushing him back slightly in return.

This truly was paradise, the way he gripped Grantaire's hips, pulling him ever closer, only to push him away a little, and then slam their bodies back together.

Enjolras's hair felt soft under Grantaire's fingers, and he teased back, pulling it ever-so-slightly, making Enjolras moan into 'Taire's mouth.

They eventually broke apart, arms still around each other. Without saying a word, Enjolras pecked Grantaire mischievously on the lips, then the cheek, then the jaw, leisurely moving down his neck.

When he reached his shirt, Enjolras's hands began to move under it, tickling 'Taire slightly, sweeping his hands over his chest, as if he could never get enough of the other's body.

This was more than Grantaire could take, he could already feel the stiffness in his trousers straining to get out.

Just as he thought he might get to relieving Enjolras of his shirt, trousers and any other items of clothing he could find, he felt an all too familiar bubbling in his stomach.

Reluctantly, he pushed Enjolras off of him and ran for the window, tripping clumsily as he went.

He reached the window just in time, and leaning out he proceeded to vomit copiously.

Enjolras had been left standing in the corner; he now walked towards the window, laughing softly "You were kissing me with that mouth 'Taire?".

He reached Grantaire and bending past him he looked out of the window and down.

"Well" he remarked "You managed not to hit anyone, there's a relief"

"Maybe for you" Grantaire sounded weary

"Come on then" Enjolras had his arm around Grantaire's waist and has pulling him away from the window.

"What? Where are we going?" He sounded almost exasperated.

"I'm taking you home" Enjolras was attempting to appear casual but there was no mistaking the gleam in his eye.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow "I had no idea you were so forward Enjy!"

The intimate nickname secretly made Enjolras's heart soar. "You know what I mean, there's no way you can get home without falling asleep in a gutter somewhere"

Grantaire smirked "How well you know me. Very well then, take me to your temple, dear Apollo"


	2. A late night and a late morning

Enjolras's flat was a small, shabby apartment in almost the dingiest part of Paris.

As it was on the 3rd floor, and Grantaire was somewhat inebriated, the stairs presented something of a problem. The stairwell was small and narrow, really only just big enough for two sober people.

After much, struggling, pushing and cursing they devised a system in which they would walk sideways, Grantaire first. Enjolras had insisted on this arrangement, so that if Grantaire fell, Enjolras could catch him.

When they finally reached the door, Enjolras produced a key from his pocket and let them in.

Grantaire advanced a few steps and looked around. There was not much décor.

A small table sat in the middle of the room, piled high with books and papers, a desk and rickety chair were placed by a lone window, and various other bits of paper, leaflets and textbooks were scattered around the floor.

Grantaire stepped further into the room as Enjolras closed the door.

"Well, it certainly smells better than mine" Grantaire said smiling

"I should hope so!" Enjolras laughed

There was a moment of silence, almost awkward, and then they looked at each other.

Enjolras grinned, stepped forwards and snaked his arms around Grantaire's waist.

Grantaire responded by running his hands once again though Enjolras's beautiful blonde locks.

"I finally have you in my arms" Enjolras sighed leaning in again.

But Grantaire blocked him by pressing two fingers to his lips, "I think you are mistaken Monsieur, it is I who have you"

Enjolras smiled "I fear you are right"

Pulling him closer, Grantaire kissed Enjolras. This kiss was different again from the other kisses; this was more drawn out, almost sensual.

Grantaire removed one of his hands from around Enjolras's neck, and slid it down to his chest. Slowly, he began unbuttoning Enjolras's shirt. Teasing, he undid a button, hesitated and stroked a little, then undid the next one.

Enjolras responded to this teasing by slipping his hands underneath Grantaire's shirt and lifting it off his head, forcing him to discontinue his little game.

"You really can't bear to be out done, can you?" Grantaire laughed.

Enjolras looked at him with an uncharacteristically wild gleam in his eye "I can, but only if it's by someone as sexy as you"

Grantaire grinned and lunged forward, almost throwing Enjolras over.

Enjolras pushed back, their mouths locked. Grantaire swept into the table, knocking it over, falling and taking Enjolras with him.

They ended up in a jumble, Grantaire on his back, Enjolras sprawled across him, books and papers sent flying, both of them heavily breathing and looking far too happy for people who were lying in a heap on the floor.

"I think perhaps we should take this somewhere with less, uh, tables?" Grantaire chortled.

"Come with me" Enjolras whispered, getting up and pulling Grantaire to his feet with surprising vigour.

Walking slowly backwards and holding Grantaire by the waist, he led him into the bedroom.

It was another sparsely decorated room. The bed was positioned in the centre and some more books were piled in the corner.

Swinging Grantaire around, Enjolras carefully dropped him on the bed. Laughing, Grantaire allowed himself to fall backwards, pulling Enjy on top of him as he went.

Enjolras kissed him more passionately now, not wanting to leave his face for anything.

Grantaire slowly moved his hands from their favourite spot in Enjolras's hair, and ripped his shirt off.

At some point, Grantaire realised that he'd wrapped his legs around Enjolras and was beginning to grind against him.

Enjolras kicked off his shoes and Grantaire got to work relieving him of his trousers.

Enjolras was kissing fiercer than ever, and managed to completely strip Grantaire without moving from his mouth.

When Enjolras finally entered him it felt phenomenal.

"Oh, god, yes" He moaned, pushing back against Enjolras's weight.

Within minutes they were both letting out screams of pleasure.

When they finally caught their breath, they curled up together, neither of them with any energy left for anything but an occasional murmured word, or a playful kiss.

This was how they slept, Grantaire laying across Enjolras's chest, his head tilted upwards slightly, as if even in sleep he couldn't get enough of him.

Enjolras's arms were wrapped protectively around Grantaire, with one hand reaching up now and again to stroke his hair lovingly.

It was Grantaire who awoke first; he shifted a little and looked up. The late morning sun streaming through the small, dirty window highlighted Enjolras's face beautifully.

If candle light had made his hair look golden, it was as nothing to this.

The light almost appeared to emanate from the sleeping man, rather than just illuminating him.

Grantaire sighed, surely this was heaven? Nothing else could be so perfect, so blissful.

As he wondered what he possibly could have done to deserve such a god-like being, Apollo shifted.

"Mmmm, where have you been all my life 'Taire?"

"Pining after you mostly" Grantaire replied, honestly.

His remark made Enjolras's eyes shoot open "Me? Since when?"

He laughed "Oh probably that first meeting I came to, you advertised it with free drinks for students. I came for the free beer, I stayed for you."

Enjolras smiled "I thought I hated you at first. You were so cynical, so disbelieving." Grantaire gave a mock salute "Then I realised I couldn't give a decent speech if you weren't in the crowd. It took a while, but I got it in the end." He paused,

"I love you Grantaire"

His statement made Grantaire's world turn upside-down.

Lifting himself up on his arms, so he could hover above Enjolras's head, he whispered, "I love you too Enjy"

Enjolras's face lit up. He reached up and ran his fingers through Grantaire's hair, as if wanting to explore him, bit by bit.

"Taire?"

"Yes Enjy?"

"When the barricades arise, I don't want you to be there." He sounded apologetic but Grantaire was annoyed.

"You think I'll be in the way? A hindrance?" He pulled himself into a sitting position and turned away.

"Taire, please, I don't want you getting hurt" Enjolras pleaded.

"Because I'm so incapable of looking after myself?" Grantaire was hurt now, how dare Enjolras tell him what to fight for? Besides, Enjolras had said it himself, he needed Grantaire.

"No, it isn't that. I'm sure you could kill dozens of soldiers with empty beer bottles"

Grantaire turned around, ready with some cutting remark, but seeing his darling Enjolras lying there, bathed in sunlight and with a cheeky grin on his face, he couldn't help but smile back.

Sliding himself beck to Enjolras's side, he whispered "I won't leave you out there alone"

Kissing him softly, Enjolras replied "And I won't have you dying because of me"

"And you think I could bear it if you died and I lived? Enjy, you're all that keeps me going." He was sitting on top of Enjolras now, with his beloved's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Me and the drink you mean?" Enjolras joked.

"I mean it Enjy" He looked close to seriousness "I'm coming to the barricade whether you like it or not".

Enjolras sighed "And nothing I can say will change that?"

Grantaire smirked "Not a damn thing".

They kissed again, holding on to each other with a force that suggested that neither of them would ever truly let go.


	3. Planning

**Author's note: I'm so sorry this chapter has been so long coming! My Internet has been down for about a week and I've only just got it back. Never fear, it's given me lots of time to write more stuff up on paper, which I'm just about to type up! Hope you like this one, it's a little different. ~OhGetHer**

They arrived at the Café Musian shortly after lunch. Most of the others were already there.

"And where on Earth have you been?" Coufreyrac inquired, smirking. "How late did you keep him up Grantaire?"

The simple irony of Coufreyac's query nearly made them both burst out laughing.

Keeping a stern a face as possible, Grantaire replied "Not nearly late enough, I assure you. He's still convinced"

This led to Enjolras being immediately set apon by the others, al trying to change his mind with promises of wild parties and birthday presents to warm his bed.

This time Grantaire did laugh, and winking at the slightly irritated looking man in the center or the rabble, who looked pleadingly back, he headed for the bar.

Most of them had long ago given up on their studies, and so stayed in the Café most of the day.

Enjolras and Courfeyrac making yet more plans, yet more lists of weapons.

The others talking, reading, leaving to check supplies, always returning with the same answer, nothing has changed, all is the same.

Grantaire's day was, for the most part, uneventful, and he spent it in his usual seat, watching Enjolras pensively, and wondering how people could be so natural in a place that, only the night before, had been a scene of such passions.

He looked to Enjolras from time to time, who stared back longingly, until he was called away again by Combeferre or Feuilly.

As the day drew into night, more and more people arrived, until the café was full of the busling hubub it had been the night before.

Mairus arrived sometime after sundown with the most amusing story, he had met a girl! And was already proclaiming his love for her.

Grantaire and the others teased him, laughed at his remarkably-quickly grown affections. When he admitted that he did not even know her name, even the ever-compassionate Enjolras let out a guffaw.

Speaking not unkindly, Enjolras tried to explain to Marius that no-one of us mattered on our own, but together, we could really achieve something.

Grantaire couldn't help but smile, Enjolras had managed to turn even this into another of his rousing speeches.

But tonight it was different, as he paced around the room, talking with and to everybody, Grantaire realised that his beloved Apollo was actually saying new things!

Exploring new topics, exiting people in a way he never had before.

And he seemed filled with a renewed fire, like something had changed within him.

The atmosphere in the room was beginning to change, it felt less like a group of friends and more like a rally.

Grantaire was even beginning to feel a little anger himself, such was the ferocity of Enjolras's arguments when there was a shouting from the stairs.

It was Courfeyrac, with Guvroche. "Quiet! He brings news"

Guvroche stepped forwards, he was only a small child, 10 or 11.

"General Lamarque is dead"

His words sent a ripple of silence across the room.

Everyone was slowly taking in what this horrible fact meant.

It was Enjolras who spoke first

"This is it. The sign we have been waiting for."

He climbed back atop his favourite crate.

"By morning, the people will be in an uproar, the peoples man, the only politician who ever cared about the poor, dead!"

The crowd were definitely angry now.

"On his funeral day, as the city mourns, that is when we will take a stand. That is when the barricades will arise!"

There was a resounding cheer from the crowd.

Enjolras got down from his crate and was set upon by Courfeyrac and Combeferre who seemed to be talking at about a million miles an hour.

Excitement filled the room now, everyone was ready to start planning.

Even from across the room, Grantaire could see that Enjolras looked more worried than perhaps he ought to.

They were there until the early hours, drawing up plans, counting stocks, predicting movements.

By the time the final Ami said his goodbyes, Grantaire was once again incapacitated.

He was slumped, trying not to retch, against the wall.

"What have you done to yourself 'Taire?" Enjolras was sat in a chair by the opposite wall, staring at the drunken man pityingly.

Grantaire started to laugh but stopped, feeling the bile rise in his throat. "You are right as always Enjy, the bottle is a poor substitute for your arms"

Enjolras rose from his chair "My arms?"

Grantaire did laugh this time, bitterly "Well, you were busy, I had to get my fix elsewhere"

The Apollo incarnate looked a little shocked, but hid it well. He crossed to where his darling brunette was sat.

"'Taire, you have me now, for as long as you want, please stop killing yourself"

Grantaire shrugged, made to get up and fell over. Enjolras caught him "Right, I'm taking you home".

But Grantaire pushed him away

"You think that after ignoring me for a whole day, you can just pick me up, take me home and everything will be fine?"

He was resentful now.

"Taire, you'll never get home on your own like this"

Ignoring his statement, however true it might be, Grantaire tuned away and began stumbling for the stairs.

Enjolras grabbed his arm "Please, Grantaire, you know I couldn't show affection like I wanted to"

But Grantaire simply shrugged him off again and continued tripping his way toward the exit.

Enjolras was desperate now "You aren't safe to be out" at this Grantaire stopped. "And what would you know of 'safe'?"

Even in his less-than-sober state, he managed to turn and glare at the man he so loved.

"You are organising a revolution! You are talking of barricades! The word 'safe' should not be in your vocabulary"

Enjolras was bemused "What does the revolution have to do with any of this?"

Grantaire let out something that could have been a laugh or a sob.

"You asked me not to go to the barricades. I cannot ask you to do that, to stay at home, safe."

He was ranting now.

"You are our glorious leader, you must march into battle, head held high!" The sarcasm was evident.

"If we lose, you have to die. You of all people cannot live." He stopped, nearly crying.

"Unless by some miracle we win, I lose you."

Enjolras stepped forward, the light back in his eyes "And what if we win? The people will rise! I have no doubt..." He was cut off

"Are you still parroting those empty words? Do you really believe that such a disorganised group of students can take on the National Guard, and win?"

The glorious leader looked slightly disheartened, but replied all the same. "Yes, I do"

This time, Grantaire did not laugh "Then you my friend, are more foolish than most".

His words cut Enjolras deeper than he could possible have imagined, and even when Grantaire practically fell down the stairs, he didn't make a move.

Grantaire wandered around the streets for a while, until falling into a gutter some way from his apartment.

Enjolras however, stayed in the Café for a few hours, then went back to his empty flat and climbed into his horrible cold bed with a heavy heart.


End file.
